


Strictly Business

by the8thevilex



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: A story about my boss and Johnny gat's relationship developing. Starts after Aisha's death in SR2





	1. One

    Sala laughed along to another one of Johnny’s dumb jokes , something quite usual and familiar for the pair. Johnny and Sala were as thick as thieves which , in a way , they were. Sala Galvez was the leader of the Third Street Saints while  Johnny Gat was one of her most trusted lieutenants. They were on their way back to Aisha(Johnny’s Girlfriend)’s house  , bringing back some dinner to share when Gat heard noises inside the house. He motioned for Sala to stick to the wall with him  as he crept closer to the oor ,which had been left open. 

     “Stick close to me. I think there are people inside.”He whispered to Sala , with the woman nodding ,taking hold of one of her guns.Johnny opened the door slightly enough so he could call in for Aisha.

     “Aish! Is everything alright in there? I’m coming in!” He shouted and the glimpse of yellow he caught clued him in that the Ronin were in the house. He could hear muffled footsteps as he started opening the door. Motioning to Sala to follow him. Anxiety and nervousness set in wondering what they were doing to Aisha. If they were doing something to Aisha. 

     The next thing he knew he and Sala were watching as Jyunichi decapitated Aisha. Johnny felt anger and sadness boil inside him as he charged after jyunichi to attack him only to have a sword shoved through his gut. Sala moved quickly after jyunichi , her blue dreads bounced violently as she ran halfway down the street after the fleeing Ronin. Eventually she had to stop and catch her breath but quickly ran back to the house only to find Johnny pulling the sword oiut of him. Before she could shout out “No!” Johnny collapsed on his side with the sword fully out of him , blood gushing from the wound. Sala struggled to dial the number for an ambulance. ‘Come on johnny don’t leave me like this’ she whispered over and over , dragging him out front of the house to wait for the ambulance. 

     Just when it seemed like things couldn’t get any worse , more Ronin showed up trying to finish the job.They started shooting at her and Johnny ,though Johnny couldn’t fire back , as he was struggling on staying alive .Sala though , sala was fending them off with all her might .”Damnit where is that Ambulance?” Sala growled , only barely hearing the whine of the ambulance in the background, though that could be sent anywhere in Stilwater. THe town was notorious for gang violence and the accidents that followed. Though the ambulance whine that Sala heard had been for her. THe ambulance picked up Johnny and Sala climbed in after him. 

     Anxiety was high as Sala gripped onto Johnny’s hand , watching his skin turn pale as the ambulance neared the hospital.He didn’t look too good.Sala wondered to herself if he was going to make it. If he didn’t he’d be with Aisha , which would make him happy in a way but he still had work to do. He wanted to avenge aisha’s death.  Soon after , the ambulance stopped and they took him into the hospital. Sala followed as much as she could. Her thoughts were racing about her and her breath quickened. Was it anger or was it just nervousness? More likely it was a mixture of both and other emotions that frightened her.  She was terrified. Angry. SOmeone was going to pay. SHe wanted to kill the son of a bitch that killed Aisha and critically wounded Johnny. The Ronin , and more specifically , Jyunichi - would pay for what they did. She couldn’t follow any further and so decided to go ahead with some other things , taking out one of the heads of the Ronin would be one of those things.

     So Sala left the hospital and called up Pierce. “Hey pierce” She spoke , trying to mask the pain she was feeling with anger for the ronin. “How would you like to help me kill the Ronin?”    
  



	2. Breaking Gat (out of the hospital)

          In retrospect , Sala killing jyunichi was one of the most satisfying experiences she’d ever had.Maybe a little bit too satisfying as the dead Ronin’s body parts and blood covered most of the floor . To be honest , she was pissed off . One of her longest best friend’s was dead and another was mortally wounded. Speaking of which , she was still waiting for the phone call to see if he was going to live.

          Halfway out the door , she got it. His voice came through , tired and weak but still undeniably Gat. Laughing back some tears of relief ,Sala smiled

          “Nice to see I wouldn’t have to kick your ass outta hell , Gat.”

          “Ha. Now that’s something I’d like to see. But I’m hurt Sala , you seriously think I’ve stopped so low that I’d go to hell.” Sala mentally gave him that look , the ‘ you did not seriously just ask that’ look. Obviously he could feel it over the call because of what he said next.

          “Ok , ok you’ve gat me.” He started laughing at his own joke and as he heard Sala laughing, something happened and it made his heart , well , flutter no matter how gross and cheesy it sounded. “Seriously though , you should come see me, and bring me some freckle bitch’s .Hospital food sucks.” Johnny groaned dramatically.

          “Ok , ok I’ll be over in a minute.” Sala responded , and with that - she hung up. A small smile grew on her face as she left Kanto , her hand gripped tighter around the samurai sword. She’d get it mounted , like she did with mr.Sunshine’s head . A memory , a trophy to remind lowers that you should not cross the saints. Getting back in her car , she laid the sword in the back seat and then sped off towards Freckle Bitch’s and then the Hospital .

          THe hospital was depressing. Sala had never had to go herself , only for other people she knew . As a girl , she saw the realities of her dad’s violent gang activities (part of the reason she wanted to join a gang) , as a teen she saw the first violent end to a battle , as a  young adult she knew already how situations could end and now, she watched everyone go through horrible pain. Sala often asked herself if she felt lucky. She didn’t , nothing about this was lucky. Especially with her best friend and , if she wanted to be entirely honest , soft crush , in a bad position . The ride up to his room felt like it took forever as the elevator climbed up and up. When she finally got up there she finally released the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in . She strided to the room and was greeting with a

          “Hey boss!” Johnny exclaimed as Sala passed over to him , a small smile creeping onto her face , something she wasn’t really feeling lately .Johnny’s smile changed slightly as she came in. It felt , odd.. Like seeing someone after a long day of being away from them and really missing them. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way but he did. Johnny scooted over to make room for her to sit down. Sala passed him the bag after taking out her own food items , setting them down on her lap. Johnny enjoyed the food but Sala felt off on something. SHe was making jokes and sharing stories with him until she felt a disturbance.

          “What’s wrong?” Johnny questioned as Sala turned around.

          “Ronin.Coming to kill you. They don’t know I see them yet.” Sala spoke looking at him.later , johnny would admit to an interviewer , she looked haunted. She looked like she was always so tired with having to deal with the situation here. A hand slowly crept up her thigh as she grabbed her gun. A small pistol , and shot a ronin read in the forehead as he attempted to enter , not even bothering to look at him. Sala sighed , running a hand through her dreads. She had wanted to sleep for a while now but was nearing the climax of her journey so far. The ronin were the end .THe last of it. She’d dealt with the others and now all that was left was the Ronin. Johnny noticed the tire and the pain. The lights went off in the area and sala shoot her head, temporarily hiding the funk she was in as she helped take the various things out of johnny’s arms . He was fine , he told her earlier , but they were keeping him in there for observations. Well now he was getting an early check-out. Later on , johnny would tell people that it felt odd . When he was being rushed through the hospital. The blood was leaving him and bullets whizzed by as he was carted through the halls.

          The front lobby was a no-go. Sala cursed under her breath as she spun around , moving to go back the way they came. There was a helicopter on the roof , she'd seen it from the street , and was ready to take Johnny back to the Saint's hideout. Her flying wasn't the best but she could make it work. Johnny made comments about losing blood as they ran to the roof. 

         THe helicopter , as it was , was ok. Her landing had been rough , skidding just enough that johnny's gurney slid slightly against the wall. 

         "Watch it genius!"He shouted , undoing some of the restraints as he was sure this was the end of the journey.

         "Sorry Johnny, its all good now." Sala smiled , greeting him out in front of the Hideout.They wandered back inside , Sala holding onto johnny , helping him onto a couch in the main room. 

         "Nice place you have here ,did you do something to it? ... Wait how long was I out for?"He commented , a soft but empty laugh escaping his lips as they descended down the white marble stairs into the crib. Sala just shook her head smiling , johnny secretly watched. He took it all in , time seeming to move in slow motion as he examined every single crease on her face .The faint scars , covered by makeup , small splotches of blood from the earlier gun battle , gunmetal lip ring in the center of her lip , silver nose stud on the left side of her face. He snapped back into the present moment when he noticed her looking back at him , and looked away as she sat him down.

         "I've ... gotta go check up on how everyone's doing. I've got a mounting job to pick up for Sunshine;s head."Sala grinned at him , another one of the bosses was dead?Wow , Johnny had to hand it to her . She got shit done.He relaxed further into the couch , not the old dingy one that was a staple for them.A monument of sorts. No , this one was nice and new. Purple. He liked the color.Another voice chimed in and Johnny looked to listen to the source .

         "So you actually got that shit taxidermied ? "A saint called from across the room , diverting Sala's attention of of him and she laughed heartily. 

         "Damn straight I did. It's my trophy. I've gotta get a mount for this baby too. "She held up the bloodied sword she'd used to kill jyunichi , setting it down on a table as she picked up another pair of keys. 

         "You're wild boss. One wild gal." THe way a saint said those words had Johnny gat thinking once more ... about a multitude of topics. Some good and some bad , all would connect sooner or later. He just wanted to know whether his ideas would be in the right mindset. 


	3. 3. Perfect recipe for a fake funeral

The moment the boss came into the hq , johnny knew something was up. 

“I have an idea to bring Shogo out Johnny but you’re not gonna like it. “ She spoke , plopping down on the couch next to him.

“I don’t care. Let’s hear it.” He said , cleaning a gun off , sala continued though nt without feeling like she shouldn’t “We stage a fake funeral for Aisha and have a saint dress up as a ronin , tipping him off. He’ll come for sure.” Johnny’s head hung low , he was upset about the prospect of doing it but sighed and spoke up “Let’s do it.”He spoke , voice cracking with tears“Are you sure it’s ok? We can come up with something else if-”Sala went to put a hand on her shoulder but was quickly brushed off by him in a snappy way. 

“No.”Johnny snapped” No, Like you said , he’ll come for sure. I just want to be the one to kill him.”Johnny noted, loading his gun. “Ok then.” She mumbled and stood up , shouting her next statement. 

“OK! Today is the day we take the fight to Shogo Akuji himself! We will need someone who is willing to die for the saints to suit up in this Ronin uniform and head over to Shogo’s place. Tell him that the leaders of the saints are having a funeral. Private. Un armed. We ask that you’d be willing to die for us because Shogo could kill you. He could suspect you are a saint and kill you. Though if you want revenge for Aisha then you’ll help us out. Who’s with me ?!” Johnny ejected himself from the conversation , finding a place where he could release the tears in his eyes. He normally didn’t do this. He wasn’t a guy who cried . This was Aisha though , she was dead - and never coming back. Johnny found himself alone in a room and slumped against the wall , sliding down the white and purple designs crying. He had so many things moving through his mind. 

He wanted to thank boss for all she was doing. She had set up a funeral , a real one , and now offered to pay for a separate one, the fake , just to get revenge on the death of someone she hadn’t known that long. He had started feeling differently after the hospital break out. He’d started noticing things he didn’t think he wanted to , no , it was too soon after her death. Would Aisha care though? It was Sala , the boss , someone who could click tightly with them then turn around and ferociously kill people who were her enemies. Aisha had made a passing comment while the boss was in a coma about wanting a threesome but never getting the chance now. Maybe it wouldn’t matter, though he didn’t know how she felt. A time for confession would happen later. 

Sala knocked on the door , slipping in with a caring smile on her face. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. It was quiet between them for a minute , as johnny let his tears flow and sala thought to herself .THere was a war going on outside. A war that could wait… for now. For a moment. For the seemingly long stretch of time that lasted until Johnny gat and Sala Galvez fell asleep. 

They woke up that night and got ready. Black suit for johnny , black dress for sala and left  for the graveyard , watching as their fake ronin came back ,  thumbs-up that Shogo bought it. Boss and Johnny sped off , and thus began the wild night. Sala held her breath in , driving faster , she wanted to be believable and believable she’d be. Johnny store out the other side of the convertible , deep in thought about how he wanted to rip shogo’s head off. THe bastard wasn’t going to get away.

Soon enough , they arrived at the graveyard , an ever somber reminder that life was short and nothing lasted forever. Aisha’s real funeral would happen later.  They decided to crash someone else’s - offering the bitter family a generous amount for the use. For a better place , not here. No one deserved to be buried here in this dingy yard of a graveyard. Starting was easy , making it believable was easier , wirth both gang members crying over the casket of a woman they didn’t even know . It wasn't aisha in there. Aisha’s time would come later , on a nicer day  , in a nicer place.  

Shogo showed up , motorcycle and all , making circles around them , along with at least 15 other ronin backing him up . He got off of it  ,laughing. He laughed as tears and rain mixed , falling onto Sala and Johnny’s cheeks . He laughed as he shouted  

“This is over Saints. You’re done with. End. Of. The. Line. You’re unarmed. Alone. Just stand still so we can make this quick.” He pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Sala’s forehead when Johnny pulled out his , sala following suit as they removed their guns. Johnny moved first , pushing Sala out of the way and knocking Shogo’s gun out of his hand. Shogo ran off to grab it , yelling in japanese to his ronin to attack them.  Johnny fended off the ronin while Sala went after Shogo. She chased him to a nearby house when he sped off .

The following fight took longer than Sala wanted it too. She ran out of bullets for her shotgun half the way through and ended up chasing him with an RPG. THey’d chased him to the end of the street before his car finally exploded . Johnny was the one to grab him , hoisting him up before throwing him over to Sala , who was not far away. Sala punched and kicked his face many times before they dragged him over to Aisha’s “grave” , revealing that this had all been a set up. Sala was the one to speak up , voice as deep and grave as the path the casket was focused on as they slammed him into it. The bloodied Shogo was scared ,but still ready to fight , unfortunately for him… This was the end of the line .

  
“You’re right Shogo. This is ending here. But with you six feet under. Literally. “ with that ,  Sala shut the casket's cover they lowered the case. It was calm that night , and the sound of the rain would lull them to sleep , in separate places ; Johnny, in aisha’s house , struggling to forget , and Sala , in her 1 room apartment crib , wondering why she feels that way about a man who couldn’t feel the same about her. It was the calmest night’s sleep  since Aisha’s death. In a few days , they’d have the real one. It’d be big. Too big for anyone to try anything , but too big for the saints. Sala planned on hanging back a ways and keep watch. She wasn’t able to look at her body and head. She was sure she’d throw up. So for now , it was sleep and work and repeat until the day finally came when realizations and confessions would come to light and forgetting would be the answer for the equation of heartbreak + funeral + alcohol. 


	4. requiescat in pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be so emotional also bonus points if you get the reference in the chapter.   
> If you have any questions , my tumblr is the8thevilex.tumblr.com

 

“Here lies Aisha” Sala mumbled to herself , reading what she could see of the tombstone from the hill she sat on a good deal away from the funeral. There were a lot of people. Aisha was very famous and well loved so of course she'd have a lot of people mourning her. Johnny was close by , stoic as ever, he looked tired as if he hadn't slept much. Sala sighed and said back onto the green grass. This area wasn't stilwater. It was far away, a nice place , somewhere calm. The drive had taken a long time but it was worth it. The black dress she wore was picked out by Shaundi. It was nice. Long , flowy , comfortable. Shaundi was in the crowd with everyone else , watching , paying respects . Sala couldn’t be down there , not that she wasn’t invited - hell ,she planned the whole thing for Johnny , she just … couldn’t. The emotions were too much to handle , too much to bring up.  

 

She sat down , legs tucked under one another as she watched the ceremony go on. She saw Johnny leave the area , to do god knows what and ended up just paying attention to the others. Singers , musicians, artists alike all came to say what amazing of an artist Aisha was and how dearly she’d be missed .Her family was there , her sister spoke while the rest cried. Though the were celebrating the life of Aisha , boss’ mind could only focus on the gruesome scene she’d observed that day. THe blood , aisha’s scream , johnny’s rage. It was as if someone was strobing snapshots of that day through her mind. The sword , jyunichi’s face , aisha’s face. Boss laid back into the grass , feeling the warm sun touch her and she ended up falling asleep. 

 

Screaming , she woke up ten minutes later. It was a dream ,it was all a dream. Touching her throat , boss tried focusing her breathing without realizing that Johnny had sat next to her. The ceremony was still going on, with a line practically wrapping the earth to give remembrance to Aisha. Johnny spoke up , startling boss. 

“So “ He spoke , hand slightly tussling through his black and fading white highlights. 

“This is where it ends , huh? A final goodbye to Aisha. Everyone’s come to see her.” Boss nodded , Sala knew this , it was the end. They had to move on , believe it or not. It would be hard - really hard - because forgetting love was hard enough but having that love get ripped away so quickly and having to forget was going to be harder.

“This is it. Johnny , I’m not the most poetic. I’m just putting it right out there but  A friend of mine from out in vegas , a woman named Vera once told me that saying goodbye was the easiest yet the saddest , and that letting go was the hardest , but to never ever let them leave your heart.” Sala spoke , looking him directly in the eyes. She laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled half-heartedly. Johnny smiled back just as broken and sighed ,shaking his head rather slowly. 

“I feel like I can talk to you forever out here… and I want to get some things off my chest. Some things , I’m too scared to mention because it’s too early after her death. Though , like you said , like I said ,It’s time to move on and I feel like eesh would've wanted me to. “ He laid back  , staring up at the sky.  It was growing darker , as yellow began seeping into the blue , creating the beginning of a sunset that would be the setting for something new. 

“Just talk to me. I know , it’s hard for you , so just- blurt everything out at once. Don’t stop. You’ve deserved something like this. I won’t say a word.” Sala spoke , laying back down next to him , watching the yellow add more to itself , growing ever so slowly with the minutes ticking on. THe noise of the celebration continued too , there’d be music, and a party. A funeral shouldn’t be a remembrance of death , but a celebration of life , and the party would be celebrating Aisha’s life through her music. Though , for now , it was somber , saying goodbyes to the singer who’s head and body laid in a coffin . Johnny exhaled , he was ready for this, he needed this .Then tomorrow , it’d be back to killing , back to work , and back to normal. 

“I’m having feelings. For you , and i’m scared to. I loved Aisha , I love Aisha. I’m worried she wouldn’t want me to move on so fast , but I know she’d approve of it being you. I don’t know though , if you even like me. I don’t know if I even want to be in a relationship anytime soon!I just want to go back to killing things , and think about this later but It’s just in my head. I -” He stopped when he noticed Sala wrapping her arms around him in a hug. 

“ I know you’re not one to hug ,but I’m glad you can open up to me.I’m always willing to listen . You don’t have to make a decision now, or anytime if you want - but know this , I’ve already fallen for you and aisha before. So don’t sweat it on wondering if I even like you. I do, and I’m willing to wait forever until you’re ready to move on , and I’m willing to move on if you aren’t ever going to be ready. I think they’re about done. They’ll want you to be at the celebration Johnny, you’re going to be okay. Let’s go.” Standing up now , sala helf her hand out to Johnny , helpnig him up. She slid down the hill as she walked , following the last of the group , meeting up with Shaundi , Pierce and Aisha’s sister. They took the Saint’s car and left for the bar. Privately reserved for the event. 

Drinknig was about the most fun Sala had , seated otu on the bar’s putside balcony. There were people dacing inside , and the notes and verses of Aisha’s music could be heard even outisde .She’d leant up against the railing for the balcony ,overlooking the water of the city they’d be staying in for the night. The wind was cool and blowing slightly on the wispy strands that broke free from Sala’s dreads. Maybe soon she’d change up her look? Something less holding her back. Maybe. … Maybe. The water looked calm , and the reflection of the moon set the mood for the evening. Everything would be back to normal soon .

“Normal ,huh? What good is normal when everyone dies?” 


	5. Dance for the dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More party post funeral things. I kinda fudged up but anyway this and the last chapter takes place after everything is over with with ultor and the gangs but before anything really of value happens between Johnny and Sala. It's just a lot of emotions and a hotel scene that's not as sexy as it sounds. Implied aisha/johnny/boss mention. Enjoy and as always , if you have any questions please ask them on my tumblr - the8thevilex.tumblr.com.

Johnny was inside the bar , grabbing a drink for himself. He couldn’t remember what it was but it helped any ill feelings he was having. Aisha’s music played over the speakers , with people dancing and listening alike as they celebrated the life of aisha and not her death. He had to hand it to the boss , she knew how to plan this sort of thing. Though despite being the one to plan everything , she hadn’t been present at the funeral and she wasn’t present now. He knew she was probably fine , as she usually was so he thought not much of it. 

 

Aisha’s sister sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, obviously drunk.

“Heyyyyyyy Johnnnnny~Aisha and I are going to the movies with some friends of ours from music class. Aisha really likes you and hopes you stops by.” His blood runs cold.She’s so drunk ,she’s halucinating that they’re back in highschool. Back before their gangs actually killed people. Back when the saints wore green and kingdom come hadn’t gone after Aisha. Back when the boss existed , but he hadn’t met her yet.. Back when aisha was alive. She collapses into him ,asleep , mumbling about memories and it hits him that she didn’t need to be here. THey couldn’t leave the party per-sey but he had to get her out of there. Eyes scanned keenly around the room to find the patio doors. 

 

They were open already , with people spilling outside to dance out there as well.It branched off farther and that’s where he took her , sitting her down on a bench close to the railing when he spotted boss watching the water , throwing small pebbles from the railing off into the water. The pebbles made small ripples to the reflection of her face , and he added his own to her view. Clear, without ripples. 

 

“Hey” He spoke, voice calm and collected despite having a few drinks that evening. 

“Hey.” sala replied back , not looking up at him. He slid into place next to her , turning around occasionally to keep an eye on Aisha’s sister. 

 

“Did she get drunk?” Sala questioned , motioning her head back to Aisha’s sister.

“Very.Ugh, I’m really feeling the disappearing act idea right about now.” He groaned , running a hand over his face , moving his glasses up onto his head.Johnny didn’t even bother to put them back on as he laid his head on the railing. Following what Sala had done earlier , he threw a few pebbles into the water , distorting his reflection in a sea of ripples. 

“I can ask Shaundi to pay for us then we can head back to the hotel and let her sleep.”Sala offered , looking up at him finally ,turning her head to look him directly in the eyes.

“I wasn’t suggesting-” He started but she shook her head, smiling softly.

“Not for us , just for her … and for you , you should get some rest.”Sala spoke , going back to a standing up position. 

“Okay then , let’s go.” Johnny said , lifting up Aisha’s sister over his shoulder as they walked back to the saints car. In the car he sat in the back with her when she threw up out the window , and comforted her when she started crying in her sleep. Sala didn’t turn on the radio , driving in silence back to the hotel with only the noise of the city night to give them a soundtrack. It didn’t take long to get back to the hotel , with Sala fishing in the sister;s poicket for her room key. It went in and they unlocked the door without a hitch , getting the sister into her room safely. Aisha’s sister groaned slightly, almost coming too from this only to go back to snoring softly. Sala tucked her in and took out a pill bottle from her own bag , along with a sticky note , laying it on the side table with a note of what happened and who helped her. Putting the rest of the notes , along with her pen back into her bag , Sala turned to Johnny and gasped softly. She hadn’t really been focused on him to notice that he’d taken off his sunglasses. It was one of those things he hardly ever did with people and he was doing it around her. She smiled and shook her head. 

“I’m going back to my room , want to walk me?” She questioned , eyebrow raising subtley. 

“Sure.” Johnny responded , slipping his hands into his pockets.For the next few minutes as they got to her room it was rather awkward and uncomfortable silence. Neither party had no clue what to do in this moment. 

 

The got to her room and Sala stood resting against the door. She set her bag down and grabbed her keycard from her bra, using it to unlock the door.

“Well , this is good night I guess. For you, I presume. Me? I’ve got work to do , finishing off everyone has me with a lot of emails.” 

“ I could stay with you if you want. THe saints are my group too as much as you like to be all work horse on us.” He offered , opening the door for her as Sala picked her back back up and slung it over her shoulder.

“I-ugh, fine.”Sala stopped before she realized that she couldn’t protest to him , he’d just end up going in anyway. She passed into the room , setting her bag on the chair and laying back on the bed. Johnny surveyed the hotel room of his best friend. For a messy killer she certainly was rather neat. Everything was together nicely. He noticed a small crudely made plush laying on the floor.Picking it up , he couldn’t recognize what it was trying to be but the small label on the back told him that Sala made this , aged 6. It was hard for him to ever recognize her as having been a child. He always thought she just happened into this life as she was when they met , as she is now , and as he hopes she is in the future. 

“So.. what’s it’s name?” Gat asked , looking over at Sala , who’d already started on her emails. She popped her head up from looking at her laptop and immediately got up.

“Give me that!” She shouted and Gat smiled , putting his arm up out of reach from her. It clicked in his head when she had a look of surprise on her face. 

“That’s embarrassing, give it back gat!” She spoke in a stern voice , looking at him with a death glare that could rival that of satan himself. Gat just laughed and played with it. He was the same height , if not , shorter than she was so his playing around was purely him just moving out of her reach until he sighed and laid on her bed . 

“I submit! I was just wondering what it’s name was , you didn’t have to get all ‘gat nooo gat that's embarrassing gat please stop it!’ on me.” he mocked playfully , holding the stuffed animal out for Sala to grab. She took it back and sat on the bed next to him. 

“It doesn’t have a name.. Or at last it changed ever so often when I was little.” Sala spoke , voice softer than earlier as she set the plush on her lap.

“My mom and dad never stuck around much . My dad was always doing gang activity in stilwater and my mom was always out of state doing tv work for her channel.It was usually just me and my brother. I made this as a substitute parent for us. Someone who could be here for us. When sanna got out of highschool and I started college , they came back. They said they were done and wanted to be a family but we were all older and staying back made us what we are today. We were desperate for their affection. I found you guys to appease my father and my brother married a nice man and became a housewife to appease my mother. We hardly remember what we wanted to do originally. “ Sala spoke , laying back on the bed , looking at Johnny. He sighed deeply after hearing her story , feeling sorry for getting her into all of this.

“I’m sorry. Sala. For all of this. You never asked for this. You just wanted to make your family happy and now - well , just sorry.” He spoke . 

“Don’t be. I appreciate this life. I appreciate being here with you , and being in charge with shaundi and you and pierce. I just wanted to open up to you about how I got into this.” Sala responded , sitting up on the bed , moving her laptop to her lap to get back to work quietly. Johnny followed after her , sitting closeby. 

“ I miss Aisha..” Johnny muttered , looking at work sala was doing.

“ I miss Aisha too Johnny. She was lovely , and really sweet.” Sala replied , sending out two emails , not looking up from her laptop.

“ She had love for everyone but a special kind of love for us you know?” 

“THe saints?” Sala questioned 

“ No. Us. You and Me. “ Johnny yawned , relaxing into the bed. He seemed to be growing tired from the party and the emotional distress of the day. 

“Really? Me?” Sala’s eyebrow raised into an inquisitive form . She had no idea , well , she had a vague idea. 

“Yeah. I guess it was some sort of odd fantasy for her. Something she never mentioned to anyone but me.” Johnny laughed softly. “Would anything have changed if she had I wonder?” 

Sala closed her laptop and set it to the side. 

“Probably not. That’s just how the world works. You can’t stop things from happening , only how you react to those things.” She poked Johnny’s face. “Want to watch some Genki? Emails can wait.” 

“Of course. Mind If I crash here for the night? I’m getting too lazy to leave this bed.” Johnny answered. Sala just rolled her eyes and nodded. 

“Sure. Just don’t go around and tell people you slept with the boss.  _ As much as I’d love that _ \- you know what ? Let’s just watch tv.” Sala picked up the remote control from the end table and switched it on to Genki.The pair relaxed , watching the tv show and ending up falling asleep next to eachother. 


	6. Enough about Jelly , let's JAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THis is not the best chapter ever but I've been neglecting posting so I just said to hell with it and am posting what I have so far. The next one will be much better . Swear on DDK's cheekbones. This is just a bridge into a big part of boss' life.

It had gone back to normal. THe saints were way more busy though and Sala ended up giving her work to everyone so she wouldn’t be worked to death- even though she didn’t mind that much. Back at the hq , she had someone waiting for her as she went back there. 

 

_ You’re motoring what’s the price for flight ?and finding mr.right to keep him by your side. _

Sala heard her phone ringing as she drove around stilwater.She’d been checking up n her strongholds to make sure nothing was coming up that was bad. So far everything was going well. She pressed speaker on her phone and smiled , greeting the voice cheerfully.

“Hey chica/chico you’ve got the boss. What’s up?”

It was gat.

“Hey boss. We’ve got someone here who wants to talk to you.” 

“Send him up the chain.”

“He says it’s personal.” 

“Shit what’s the issue?”

“He won’t talk to me. Says it has to be you. He’s kinda wimpy though. Looks like a hipster. Maybe an ex-sons of samedi or a contact of theirs.” 

“I’ll be there in a moment. See you soon.”

“Yeah , see you.”

“Love you” That last part was only barely heard by Johnny as he hung up. He could feel his face redden slightly and debated weather ot not to call her back and ask about what she said. He just chuckled softly and turned back to the guy , who looked really nervous and kind of just stuck in his chair. Johnny cleaned his knife while sitting on boss’ desk. 

“So?” the male questioned , playing with his fingers nervously

“She’s on her way.”

“O..ok , thank you.”

It wasn’t long before boss came back in , she brought a body with her , tossing it on the floor as she stepped into her office. 

“Honey I’m hoome~ and I brought back a new doormat. Hope you like spies.”Sala kicked the ultor officer that was bleeding out on the white marble floor. SHe went into the room where Johnny was , slamming her gun on the table and taking her sunglasses off while sitting down into her desk chair. 

“Now now , what business do we have-” Sala started , raising an eyebrow at the shocked look of the man sitting in the chair in front of her desk. 

“What kind of a publication office is this?”He questioned , eyebrow raised as he finally spoke something that wasn’t two letters.

“I’m fucking sorry?” Sala chuckled , leaning forward , resting her elbows on her desk.

“I came looking for Sala Galvez.My girlfriend. It’s been a while and I asked my brother who was dating her brother and he said she’d been in a coma. I came to where they told me her new address was. This isn’tr any kind of publication office I’ve ever seen. Do you run a magazine?”

Johnny looked back to Sala , who’s eyes widened.

“Wait. hold on. Noah? Noah Silverton?” Noah nodded as Sala looked at him , sighing deeply  asking her head , smiling.

“Damn. Well  ,my brother was right. I have been in a coma for the past few years. I actually forgot about you. How’ve you been?” Sala got up to greet Noah for real , he hugged her. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she pulled back to smile at him. 

“I’ve been good.”He spoke , a wide grin lit up his face as he looked her up and down. Sala was definitely taller at 6’5 while Johnny was next at 6’0 and Noah seemed to stand at 5’8. Noah looked like your run of the mill , tragic writer guy who hung out in coffee shops , Johnny noted. He had a dark red hair color, scruff almost beard  and glasses that were undoubtedly fake. Johnny store at him intensely , in the kind of way that’d make you think he was about to kill him. No, well , not yet anyway , johnny felt as though something was off with this guy. He seemed nice ,nervous , squirrely , but it felt  to johnny like this kid was going to be trouble.

“You look good for being in a coma sala.” Noah joked and sala laughed . Of course she looked good , he thought. Sala stepped back from him , hands slipping into her shorts pockets.

“Johnny this is Noah my... ex?haha I don’t know. It’s been so long.” She laughed as she motioned around. 

“About that Sala, I wanted to ask if we could get back togeth-” He looked hopeful and johnny glared , shooting the ground near his feet.Noah jumped and sala looked over at him. 

“Johnny!”

“Sorry my gun went off.”

“That was reckless” Johnny shrugged and glared at Noah when Sala turned her head away to face Noah fully.He looked scared but pasted on a nice smile when sala looked at him. 

“I don't have much time to talk , I'm Starting my internship at channel 6 today. I just wanted to invite you. “ Noah noticed Gat’s glare once again , and added onto his statement “And your , uh , friend to dinner with me and my friend.”

“My name is Johnny gat. WE don’t accept, we’re good.”

“Ok, but I really think Visala should speak for herself.” 

Boss looked between the two of them , getting air of gat’s jealousy and grinning , Sala knew that she was about to say next

“Forget what Gat said, we’re in Noah.”Sala held out her hand to shake Noah’s hand.This was going to be a very interesting evening for them.They’d gone out later , with Visala and Johnny diving in Sala’s car , a purple and gold convertible decked out to the nines. Despite protests , Johnny was forced to dress up by Visala , who had also dressed up as well. Gat wore his only suit , a black pants and jacket combo with a purple shirt underneath. He never wore suits and boss never wore dresses but here she was. 6’5” woman in a long black dress , driving the car while he sat in the passenger seat. Gat found himself staring at her , eyes drawn to her as if she were an explosion , one of his favorite things. They pulled up to the restaurant in no time , with Noah waiting patiently outside , leaning against his car. After putting the car into park , sala jumped up and hopped out of the car without even opening the door. Johnny did the same , throwing her her heels after she asked him to and the pair followed Noah into the restaurant for an uncomfortable evening dinner .

\-------------------------

“I’ll see you around. Thanks for the dinner.” 

Sala smiled ,as she playfully punched Noah’s shoulder. She started walking back to her car , while Noah rubbed his shoulder since her punch still hurt a bit. He smiled awkwardly , muttering to himself about how horrible the dinner went.How awkward it had been with everyone knowing the notoriety of the head of the saints and her second made the atmosphere stale and awkward for everyone except for Johnny and Sala. Sala stopped as she arrived at her car , turning to ask if Johnny was following her .

“Johnny, are you coming with me?” She spoke , removing her heels to once again jump into her car. 

“Yeah , go on ahead I wanted to better get to know Noah. It seems we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot.” Johnny smiled a fake and toothy grin. Sala nodded and left , grinning as she sped off into the night , leaving Johnny to presumably have a “Nice” conversation with noah.


	7. We interrupt this program to bring you a short bridge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the cliffhanger from this little thing I wrote so I thought about just making it it's own chapter. So here this is~ So excuse the incredibly short chapter ! I wonder if you can guess who noah's talking to. Rather , what group he's a part of. The Deer head might give it away~

Meanwhile , after Noah got to the hotel from the dinner , he was shaken from his encounter with the infamous Johnny Gat. He stumbled occasionally ,dropping his keycard as he trembled taking it out. Picking it up , he noticed in the reflection on the door handle , a figure was behind him. Turning around there was a rather militant looking person standing behind him ,arms crossed in a defensive position.  

“Noah Silverton.” The man spoke , a surprisingly impatient and calm voice spoke. Noah stammered but managed to get out a response , a yes. “ I witnessed your uncomfortable dinner with the two hooligans who so called ‘ run this town’. You may know them as the Saints. I’m here to make an offer of peace for you. “ The man spoke , a small smirk adding itself to his features. Noah shook his head.

“ I don’t need peace. She does. The - the BOSS or whatever she’s called. THey’ve obviously BRAINWASHED her or something. SHe wasn’t like this when I knew her.”  He spoke  , back pressed up against the door to his hotel room , fear beginning to subside from his system. He truly believed this lie. That Sala wasn’t safe , that she hated being in the saints. THe man nodded behind darkened shades , leaning against the wall. Crossing his arms , he seemed to have been taking mental notes , asking a question in return. “So you believe that she’s in need of help. There is evidence suggesting otherwise mr. Silverton.” Noah wasn’t having it , running a hand frantically through his hair he then proceeded to wring his hands. “Who are you anyway?” THe man produced a card from his shirt pocket. It was small and grey with darker grey writing , the logo of a deers head was on one side. Noah nodded his head looking at the other side.  “Ok. I’m already sold. When can you help me?” The man grinned, “ Lets talk in your room.” 


	8. You’re TOAST!  (ok enough bread puns they’re a bit crust-y as it is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I finally updated! This isn't as long as I'd like it to be but it's longer than the last one! Enjoy!

The early morning light entered into the large bedroom through the open blinds , Visala yawned and stretched , taking in the room around her is if this was the first time she was waking up in this setting. The white and purple accented walls and overall bedroom style was nice to wake up to as the atmosphere left an overall good feeling to her. Her cellphone buzzed from it’s nightstand and Visala grabbed it , looking at the new number.   
[unknown: Hey it’s Noah. I wanted to see if you and some of your friends wanted to meet up with me and some of mine?]  
VIsala grumbled softly as she texted back , about to type a ‘stop bothering me it's too early’ but decided against it , instead opting for agreeing. That would later be one of the worst decisions she ever made. She sat up slowly , taking the time to stretch and even crack her knuckles and other parts , listening to the pop that left others feeling uncomfortable. Visala didn’t bother covering up her bare skin as she crossed the vastness of her room to the master bathroom. She recoiled slightly as she passed into the bathroom , more specifically the moment her bare feet touched the tile floor. Sala felt her phone buzz in her hand , and looked down to see a response from Noah’s number.  
[unknown: great meet us at the boardwalk , where the festivals usually are :3]   
Sala smiled and entered the shower , feeling some kind of calm feeling wash over her through the water. After showering , Visala got dressed and left her bedroom , calling up her homies. Hopefully they were all already at the hq. Pierce picked up and Visala let out a sigh of relief when she heard voices in the back .  
“Hey boss , what's on?” Pierce voiced casually.  
“Hey chico , a friend of mine is meeting up at the boardwalk and wants me to join him with some friends. Are you , shaundi and Gat up for a little fun?” Gat’s voice in the background sounded like he wasn’t wanting to do this but was begrudgingly going along anyway. If anything went south , gat could take on some shrimpy writers. Boss too , hell even shaundi and Pierce could. “Yeah.They’re in. Are we going to meet you there or?” “I’ll pick you three up.Get ready.”

Boss later arrived at the hq , pulling up in some random car , looked like one of the ones she’d taken from the Sons of Samedi after the city takeover. It was still green and had the tell-tale signs of the sons. Honking her horn , shaundi was the first to come out .Rather , she ran out, jumping into the front seat passenger side , loudly yelling.  
“SHOTGUN!” she grinned as pierce ran out only a few seconds later , out of breath.  
“Damnit Shaundi I wanted to ride shotgun!” SHaundi stuck her tongue out at Pierce and Boss shook her head.   
“Both of you sit in the back , gat’s riding shotgun.” She spoke , grinning as Shaundi groaned , moving to the back, having to sit next to pierce. Gat strolled out a few moments later, holding a gun. Boss raised her eyebrow along with Shaundi. “Yo gat ,why are you bringing a gun. It’s not like we’re going to die having fun.” Gat shrugged. “WE just took over STILWATER! I’m not going to risk letting anyone take us out.” Shaundi shrugged. “Still doesn’t mean we’re going to die. YOu can beat them up.” “What if they have guns shaundi.” “You’re practically invincible gat. YOu survived the attack on the hospital.” Boss interjected.”WIth my help. He was kind of strapped into a gurney.”Shaundy shrugged. “Same deal.” With that argument over , Visala sped off.

After a few long winded arguments between Visala and Pierce over the music , a stop at Freckle bitch’s and then Apollo’s , and a small cop chase after boss accidentally ran into another car, they were there. Noah was by himself , looking nervous as usual when the loud car blasting 80s music pulled into the parking lot. Visala hopped out , helped shaundi out and watched as Gat and Pierce got out before the four of them walked over to the squirrely man standing alone. Visala’s hands were in her back pockets and her sunglasses were down as they walked.

Noah saw them driving up , heard them driving up. He was terrified of them. THey were loud , mean bullies. Thought they were the kinds of people he liked to write about in his books and blog posts, truth was they were way scarier up close. Visala was nothing like he had remembered but if the man from S.t.a.g’s lan went his way , then she’d be back to normal. WHat Noah didn’t know was that his newfound friends planned to kill the saints. Stag was a small time group trying to eliminate all gangs around the united states the hard way: by killing them. THe needed an example , people weren’t really that interested in them yet but if they killed the saints- current big time gang members- then they’d have the publicity they’d need to go big time. “Hey Noah.” Sala grinned , wrapping an arm around his shoulder only for gat to push her hand off.   
“H-hey Sala…” He spoke , voice timid and laden with fear. Gat and shaundi stood next to sala , on her side. While pierce stood in front of them. “My friends will be here shortly.THey told me to go on ahead. DId you guys already eat?” Noah spoke ,trying to act calmer and more casual as to not stick out or be some kind of tell for them. It was a few minutes wait before the large , grey SUV’s rolled in. Noah smiled as someone waved at Noah , signaling him to come over to talk. Sala and Gat moved to follow but when Noah told them to stay there , they knew something was up.   
Noah walked up to the SUv and not a moment later he was pulled in and the suv’s revealed to have turrets on the tops. “Shit get behind cover!” Sala shouted and the four Saints ran to any piece of cover they could find as the turrets began shooting at them. Gat was the only one with a gun and shot back at the trucks , trying to shatter the window.   
“Glad I brought a gun now Boss?” He shouted to the metal sign sala ducked behind.”I’ll be glad when we get out of this alive! I’m calling for backup support.” Boss responded with saundi yelling from inside a building “Get tobias and Laura “ “Noted Shaundi!” With that boss moved further away to behind the building SHaundi was in, in order to make the call easier. As she ran for cover , a bullet got into her calf and knocked her down temporarily before she pushed forward . They must’ve taken some kind of hint , and stopped to call for their own back up just as Tobias and laura came into view in Tobias’ helicopter. A few cars rolled up followed by some Stag cars as well and that was when the battle realled heated up. Tobias came in close enough for Laura to toss Visala A couple guns and a few grenades. Visala grinned and waved thank you as the pair rose back up to start shooting at the crowd of Stag that surrounded the crowd of Saints.   
THe whole battle had been rather a quick moving blur until one final point. After all the bullets had been exhausted Stag had started throwing grenades. Visala stood up to shoot at one of the people still left when a shrapnel filled grenade landed next to her. TIme moved slowly at that point , with Visala not noticing as gat and Shaundi yelled for her to get down just as the grenade went off and the last thing Visala saw was Gat’s horrified face.

Then the world went black.


	9. L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N or That night gat googles if one can suddenly become lactose intolerant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write lol. Now you've met Visala'S brother. He's probably gonna show up more. Enjoy!

Everyone scattered. Boss was down. Like vultures ,stag took photos and filmed the body of the boss. Then they left ,with Noah in tow. It was over before it had started and they left it all there.The bodies , the discarded guns. Boss. Once the cars drove off Gat quickly lunged to get to boss. Cradling her body , he could see she was still breathing.  
“Boss ,boss hey. Visala look at me , don’t , don’t go.” He spoke , trying to keep her closing eyes open and looking at him. “Please I can’t lose you.” He spoke ,this time tears coming in floods .   
“Johnny.”Visala groaned , keeping her eyes on him as long as she could . “Johnny , you’ve gotta-” He was hanging on her every word as she struggled to stay awake and speak to him. “kill ...h im…” She spoke and fell unconscious just as the wailing sirens of an ambulance came pulling up in the area. Gat held onto her, watching intently for any sign of worsening before the emts took her from his arms. Tobias touched down on a building and him and Laura came over , Shaundi and Pierce walked over and the other saints that were left alive swarmed around Gat.   
“What just happened? Gat is boss ok?” Gat didn't say anything at first , which made Shaundi get angry.” Dude what the fuck is she ok?” When gat shook his head without looking at her, shaundi felt all kinds of emotions. She wanted to punch someone, something and get high. For the first   
time in ages , it seemed that Pierce was unreadable, he came over when shaundi did and A  
hadn't said a word the entire time..  
“What do we do next gat?” Pierce asked  
“How could you say that pierce Boss might be dead?!” Shaundi shouted at Pierce but Neither him nor Gat said anything. Gat nodded and pierce nodded as well , something silent going on between them. Shaundi looked, confused , between the two men as Gat got up and pierce yelled at the assembled saints to take a break for the night. It wouldn't have been what boss wanted for her men to do, but they earned it. Those who came to assist earned this. Shaundi wasn't relaxing but she seemed to soften up once she understood that this was hurting gat.  
“Hey, let's go to the hospital. It'll give you some ease of mind and we can bust her out if needed.” Shaundi rested a hand on gat’s shoulder.   
“Sure.” Gat spoke”Why not?”  
Later on in the hospital , Gat waitd in the waiting room with Pierce and Shaundi. It seemed like the hours ticked on and Gat watched as a man went up to the front desk. He had the brightest colored clothes on and looked as if he worked at that one gay stripclub. Dark skin , bubblegum pink hair , he took a nametag from the desk lady and sat in a seat across from Gat. A sly smile placed itself on his lips but the man looked like he hadn’t gotten sleep in ages. THen it went back to the waiting. A doctor came out and everyone turned to look at him. He motioned for the man to come over and Gat couldn’t hear what he was saying but the man looked distraught before being led into the hospital. It took only a few more minutes of waiting before the saints were brought in. Gat wanted to throw up at that moment. Her face was bandaged , wrapped up like some kind of blindfold to play a game of pinata .But she wasn’t going to play any games for a while. SHe wasn’t even awake ,the doctor had told them. THey kept her in this comatose state s she wouldn’t damage herself more , as they knew the group’s history of busting out of hospitals. Then the bomb had been dropped on them   
“She's never going to see properly again. We did all we could but we can't fully restore her vision. She can see but she might as well be blind.” The Doctor spoke and Gat wanted to punch something but all that he did was fall back into the chair in disbelief.  
A few moments of sitting in disbelieving silence later and the pink haired man entered into the room. He stood there in the doorway , confused for a moment until he finally spoke up.   
“Ah. So you’re the people she told me about.” The three looked around at eachother , confused.” She never mentioned me? Her brother?” Shaundi shook her head. “She said she had one but never said it was you. Who are you anyway?” The woman questioned, taking a spot on a couch in the room.  
“Shosanna Galvez. Most people call me Sana or if you're a client , I'm kitten. I work at the gay stripclub on the row.” “I'm Shaundi , this is Pierce and that sulking figure in the chair near her bed is Johnny Gat.”  
It took a few days but eventually her eyes fluttered open and Johnny almost threw up when he saw them.He wanted to know , to see if someone could suddenly become lactose intolerant.If it was possible , he was one of them. Since every time that he’d see milk after that moment it would remind him of her misty , glazed over eyes that couldn’t see much at all. Visala squinted and reached out to touch Johnny’s face. “I'm having a hard time seeing you Johnny. My vision is really just blurry. Is it you? I'm assuming by the cologne but you can't ever be too sure.” He didn't really know what to say to that. Stonefaced , Johnny nodded.  
”Yeah, yeah it's me. I'm here.” Visala groaned as she sat up some to grasp his face  
“Ah. Good.” She smiled before releasing him“Hey Gat?”She looked at him with intent as she relaxed into the hospital bed”Go home. You sound awful. We can talk later. The crew and the lieutenants are gonna need you to convey to them that I'm fine. To carry on as if nothing happened. Can you do that?” Gat wasn't sure if he could. He was really messed up after experiencing this mess and it would take a while before he could really go about things like normal. No. He could do this. He had to. Not just for boss or himself but for shaundi and pierce. They needed to know things were going to be okay. “Of course.” The look of determination was all the affirmation that Visala needed. She closed her eyes and let go of Gat’s hand that she had taken hold of in midst of their conversation, resting naturally. The nurse led gat out and when the cool night air reached his face , the man stood there, reveling in it. Rest. Yeah, he thought he earned it. He couldn't go back to his place though. It wasn't really his place even. It was Aisha’s. No more ‘eesh. Aisha. He was done with that memory. Not gone but. Done. Paused. There were plenty more important things to worry about at the moment. He had to go somewhere else.  
He didn't really notice where he drove to. He just drove at this point. The mix was what had been on the radio when he turned it on and gat didn't feel like changing it. Besides, it was her favorite station. Gat ended up at the penthouse apartment, driving into the garage where boss’ impromptu motorcycle collection was. ( it was mostly just the ones she stole from the ronin when she eradicated them)   
Once inside, Gat fell into her bed , filled with messed up purple blankets and sheets , knowing that he had to make a move soon. He couldn't stand to lose both of the women he loved. Her bed smelled nice, like her it was the scent of gunpowder and sex, coffee and spices. The windows were cracked slightly open just enough for gat to hear the noises of the nightlife in Stillwater. He listened and imagined Sala next to him , wholly alive. Not sleeping on a hospital bed only to wake up the next morning with hardly any sight. He knew what it was like to not see things clearly, hell, he wore glasses for fucks sakes. Only her deal was different, there would be no corrective surgery to fix the damage that stag caused her. She'd be like this now, on the bright side, at least she'd have an excuse for her shit driving. Johnny chuckled to himself before falling asleep to restless dreams.

 


	10. Our Little Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L ol It's been ages since I've uploaded. Hope you've all been well.

             At boss’ request , he'd gone back to the headquarters the next day and told everyone to go back to things as normal. To act as if they hadn't seen anything and as if boss was there with them. Most of them are confused , but complied. They wanted an update on her and Gat really didn't want to cause anyone to try to take a grab at the power balance , so he had told them that she was making a quick recovery and would be back in no time. It was bullshit but It worked.

            Meanwhile, Visala sat alone in the room.She was still coming to terms with her permanently fucked up vision.It was really odd. Right now her vision filled with mostly pale colors , and a blob of purple on her lap. Crude shapes made up the furniture in the room and soon warped when her nurse came in to check up on her. She smelled nice , like sterile flowers. She used too much perfume and it was obvious she was trying too hard. Alice was her name. 

            “Good morning miss galvez.” She spoke , her voice was nice.” I'm just here to check up on you , make sure you're good.” Boss nodded , before asking her a question, “ Can I get up? Walk around a bit? I really need to stretch my legs.” It took a bit to convince her but soon enough, visala was wandering around the floor of the hospital she was on. It was quite tricky, as she had some getting used to to not being able to see well. It was all shapes of colors ,no details , all clouded and messed up and if she tried to focus on things like signs and pictures closely… well , er head began to hurt as she tried to find her to a balcony by use of a sign. Giving up , she just went the way she felt and eventually found her way outside. THe cool mid-day air felt nice and boss felt her way to a bench. She was alone , there were no others outside. It gave her some time to relax. SHe couldn’t relax in her room , too uncomfortable, too sterile. THere was too much to focus on in there but out here, out here it felt much better and VIsala could clear her mind.

            Gat  looked at the time as he kicked a body down some stairs. THe clock he was looking at had a bit of blood on it but he could still tell that it was getting later in the day , and if he wanted to visit boss that day , then he’d have to go soon before it got too late.He picked up the body at the bottom of the stairs and walked to the dumpsters nearby , disposing the body into the dumpster before heading back to his car. As he walked back his mind kept drifting back to his thoughts from last night. One thing kept repeating itself… ‘if you want anything to happen , then you should act soon’. Gat  was a bit irritated at those thoughts. He still wasn’t sure he actually WANTED to act on anything. It’s not like it had been a long time since AIsha died. Even though she would have wanted him to move on , he was still racking his brain for reasons why he should wait. Maybe it was time though. It would have to be soon or… the thoughts came in of Visala with someone else , the only other person he loved as much as ‘ish, with someone that wasn’t him. NO , gat thought as he gripped his steering wheel tightly, he’d just then made up his mind. SPeeding off to the hospital , gat knew exactly what he was going to do.  He’d tell her. Stright and to the point the exact moment he saw her blue dreds , her dark skin , her resting face of annoyance. 

            “Are you looking for our little troublemaker?” Gat turned to face the sound as he heard it. He’d gotten his pass and went to her room but she wasn’t there when he got in there.He saw Visala’s nurse when he turned around , a woman he only knew as Alice. “Is she giving you guys trouble?” He asked , taking off his jacket. The nurse was smiling.” She's just restless. Always asking to get up, move around. For someone who can't see, she can really get around well. “ There was that reminder. That boss wasn't going to be able to see as well as she used to. Granted he couldn't see when he took off his glasses , it just wasn’t the same as her’s. On top of that there was no way she’d be able to regain her vision. “Ah , yeah.” Was all gat spoke  , coughing to clear the dead and awkward silence that hung between them.  “Where , ah , where is she?” Alice then escorted him to where the balcony was and left him alone to talk to her himself , making sure to let him know where she’d be if he needed her.  As soon as he opened the door , gat was made aware of how late it was getting. The blue sky was starting to change colors , the sunset looked lovely. Boss was seated on a bench facing the sunset, almost as if she was taking it in herself. He made sure to slowly walk over , just incase that she was relaxing. “Hey Vis” He made his presence known to her. 

            “Hey. Guessing they sent you after me?”Visala said, turning to where she had heard his voice come from. She could tell it was gat. Who else would be visiting her? Her brother was usually asleep since he worked late so he wouldn't have been over and so far none of the saints stopped by except for Shaundi and pierce and they already came by earlier. 

            “Not really, I came to visit you. On my own accord. I wanted to see how you’re doing.” Gat took a seat next to her and sighed , rubbing his hands together. THis was something tough he had to do. “I’m in love with you.” He spoke after ten minutes of calm but uncomfortable silence. VIsala’s head snapped to face him. THere was an uncertainty in her expression. SHe had no clue how to answer to this. She was happy he told her and she was trying to tell him that but the words didn't seem to want to  come out. Nothing seemed to want to make sense despite the fact she had so much she needed to say to him. So many profound and amazing things that only managed to come out as. “Kiss me.”

            Gat was shocked and  surprised.HE took this response as a chance to mean that she liked him as well but you could never be to sure with anyone .He hesitantly kissed Visala, brushing a few of her dreads out of her face as he did so , pulling his face away after, feeling a twinge of uncertainty that he had read the situation wrong and that his gesture was unwelcome or unwanted. Visala didn’t feel the same way , it was her only way of telling him of her interest since nothing seemed to want to make sense and rather quickly after that , cupped his face with her hands  and pulled him closer in for a more powerful and passionate version of their first kiss. He pushed her against the balcony wall a little too rough and when she groaned out of pain , gat pulled away.

            “Guess we a bit carried away there?” He chuckled. “Yeah. But it was the good kind of carried away.” Visala nodded and he could see her smile. She smiled with her whole face and in that moment he knew she was looking directly at him. Somehow everything felt right in that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

When she finally got out of the hospital , boss insisted on driving. Saying that she knew she was going to be fine and that she wasn’t going to drive any worse than she usually did. Johnny didn’t want her to either and was already planning on taking the front seat.Well , after shoving johnny in the backseat and getting in the driver’s seat, Visala ended up driving. Much to johnny’s surprise , she was actually the same as she was before; BAD. 

Boss got out of the car after johnny had gotten to the door of the hq, when she got out she fell , shoulder connecting with the ground first. She cursed softly but just stayed there , a bit in shock and unsure of what had just happened. WHen she zoned back in, johnny was gone and she was by herself outside. Meanwhile johnny pushed someone over out of his usual spot on the couch and sat down. Visala sat next to him with her eyes closed , and  the couple was quiet for a while before saints filled the room , quickly surrounding boss as if she had asked them to come for a briefing. Waking up, boss noticed the people quickly. They were all looking at her , eyes and words caught in their throats and no one wanted to face the wrath that would follow if she was mad that they asked. Shaundi didn’t care though , and opened up quickly. “ So you’re blind now , huh boss?” the other saints turned their heads to look at her with astonishment , waiting for her head to get ripped off or something that severe. Visala growled slightly, though it was more of a grumble. “I mean , what did you fucking expect? I nearly get fucknig blown to bits and the least i lost was my eyes.So yeah , I’m blind now! You’re lucky I don’t punch you for this.” 

Shaundi recoiled. A touchy subject , not to be brought up  ,got it. A yet to be canonized saints voice came from the back , cocky and unafraid of speaking his mind “What use are you gonna be to the saints blind? “ Boss got up quickly , and the crowd parted like the red sea so boss could easily get to the naysayer. It went by so fast , the only thing that was heard was the click of the trigger and the boom of the shot going… right past the saint safely. THe saint was scared and breathed out a sigh of relief until… BAM! Visala punched the saint square in the jaw. “Welcome to the saints but try that kind of shit again and next time your brains will be splattering the marble floors.” Soon everyone scattered and boss was left alone with johnny , shaundi and pierce. “Hey , sorry for asking that rude question boss,I didn’t mean to piss you off.” 

Boss rolled her shoulders, “ I was already pissed but you didn’t do anything. The other saints need to know that nothing is going to fucking change. What are you guy’s plans for the evening ? wanna catch a drink or get high? My painkillers are wearing off and I want to get fucked up.” Shaundi nodded and shot a glance at pierce. “ I’m in.” Shaundi spoke. “ Me too.” Pierce responded.”What about you gat, you in?” Johnny shook his head. “I’ve got some business to take care of. I’ll walk you guys out though.” So the four of them walked out to the garage and while Pierce and Shaundi argued over who’d get the shotgun seat, Gat talked to Visala. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok? Johnny you seem a bit distracted.” Johnny nodded , and horribly attempted to smooth out his hair a bit. “Yeah I’m just going to get some dye , I think the frosted tips are bit too 2001. You know?” Visala chuckled softly , reaching out to ruffle Johnny’s hair. “I think you’d look sexier with just straight black. Anyway, I’ll see you later?” Johnny nodded , grabbing Visala by the waist and kissing her. “Yeah , Later. “ 

While this was happening ,Shaundi and Pierce got front row tickets to the smooch. Neither of them knew what was going on between boss and gat, so when Visala got into the car, both talked at once in a rather shocked tone. “How could you not tell us?”Shaundi berated Boss. “ Yeah boss , what the hell’s up with you and gat?”Pierce questioned , and boss just shook her head as she buckled up. “None of your fucking business.” The two had questions ,but went quiet either way as Visala pulled out of the Saint’s garage and drove off towards a decent bar. 

Meanwhile , gat was on his way to Aisha’s place. He’d gotten it after she died and due to the obvious emotional trauma that came with the locale , he was going to sell it .Selling Aisha’s house was going to be hard for gat. THey hadn’t really cleaned up much after what had happened to her , so when gat walked into the house it was still full of bullet holes and dried blood. The bodies might have been gone but the feeling they left still remained and Johnny had to push through it. He honestly felt like shit while doing this , maybe that’s why he dressed in sweat clothes and his regular glasses , not his usual sunglasses. He went into the house and ran a bucket of water , adding soap to it then starting. He scrubbed really hard , and really focused. Though , her wasn’t focused on the stain but rather on the anger and the mounting frustration that came from the memories that escaped when he scrubbed away the bloodstains. 

He took his bucket upstairs first , went into AIsha’s room and got started. He picked up the comforter on the floor and smoothed out the sheet before putting the comforter back on. He fixed the light shade. Getting on the floor,  he started scrubbing at the blood stains in the bedroom ….It took him a few hours , he fixed everything up and cleaned everything up and had managed to work out the frustration from the memories in the house. When johnny looked outside, it was pitch dark outside but johnny felt much much better about the whole thing. He felt like he could really sell the house now. He couldn’t’ve asked boss to help him. He had to do this on his own…. 

Meanwhile ,Visala stumbled into the penthouse apartment on her own. She told Shaundi and pierce to go on without her, and that she’d be fine getting to her room on her own. That was a lie. Between the alcohol and the high , boss was fucked up. She managed to get to the couch though and between her already blurry ass vision and the nausea she had , boss made an odd grab to the remote , nearly grabbing everywhere BUT where the remote was until she grabbed it successfully. Turning on the tv , boss flipped through some channels until she heard an action movie was coming on.Good , boss tried to watch, or listen rather , but soon found herself getting very very sleepy… 

Johnny was finished at Aisha’s place. He drive around for a bit before going straight to boss’ penthouse. It was late and he needed somewhere to stay , and he wanted to stay with her. For comfort and convenience purposes at least.She was ,well , something to him. A girlfriend was a stretch but convenient enough to name. They seemed to be more than that. Partners in crime , close friends ,blood brothers , comrades in arms, and now companions. This Was going to be an interesting title Johnny was going to add to the list. As he drove , he thought back to the kiss before he left and thought about what Visala was up to now. Hopefully she got home safe , or better yet , wasn’t home at all yet. Though when he got in ,Johnny saw boss passed out on the couch and sighed , picking her up.  “At least sleep somewhere decent Vis.”Gat grumbled as he carried her up to the bedroom and fell asleep next to her...


	12. An amazing quarter (mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually creating story arcs now. This starts the ultor missions. Also I'm going to post another saints row fanfic that features a lot more ocs. No bossgat but instead it's boss' brotherxgat , boss x other boss and a bunch of cool ocs. It'll be called simply professional to match with strictly business.

While they slept , Dane Vogel was preparing to give his biggest conference yet. He was preparing to discuss his plans for the renovation of sunnyvale gardens. Fixing his tie , Dane turned to his assistant who helped him put his suit jacket on. “ Thanks Darlene. “ His grin gleamed as if he had diamonds in his mouth , and he thanked his assistant with a kiss on her hand. White. Everything about it was white.his teeth were while , his skin was white , the lights were white, his assistant was white , his followers were white , Dane’s future was green though in his mind.Dane was a power and money hungry asshole who’s only joy in life was climbing up the ladder , after he took out his higher up and took his place as CEO of Ultor , dane knew he wasn’t going to let anything step in his way. Not even The Third street Saints. He spent weeks preparing a smear campaign for his people , wanting to make the saints the bad guys. His public responded with surprise , while the rest of stilwater hardly batted an eye. Sure , they knew the saints were bad. Who didn’t? But the saints had done a lot of good things too. Dane hated that he didn't have 100% backing and if he couldn't take them out through the backdoor, he'd go the direct route and take them out himself. First though, he had to deliver a message. Everything felt to the 30 something like a very long walk, as he headed out onto the stage. One of the other presenters would be finishing up at that time and he'd finish up the presentations. The stage manager held him for a second as the mining operator walked backstage, patting Dane on the back. The curtains parted as Dane walked out and he relished in the applause. It was time. Showtime.


	13. Chapter 13

The next night , after doing some work boss needed a drink.She was too far from Tee ‘n’ Ay so she had to go with something else. Looking up , she saw what she remembered that used to be Tanya Winter’s old brothel , was now turned into a club. Club Koi. It was a rather trendy looking place. White walls , hidden lights , clean. Not her usual place , but it was nice. Visala ascended the stairs to the second floor bar and took a seat. The bartender slid her a list of drinks and visala sat for a moment , trying to figure out which one of the overly complicated drinks she wanted and also trying to actually READ the list. 

 

Eventually boss just gave up and handed the drink list back to the bartender “ Something strong.” The woman nodded and went to grab a bottle from the rack behind the bar while boss took a moment to look at her messages. When the bartender handed her the drink , VIsala only got to take one sip before the click of a gun sounded next to her head and the next thing she knew the door to the area she was in busted open and a few masako entered. Boss reacted quickly , using the bartender as a human shield she managed to jump behind the counter to quickly formulate a plan and ready her gun.

 

Visala wanted to make a quick exit. Killing or harming the masako would surely bring more police , which would make getting somewhere safe hard. It was going to be risky to get out unscathed but boss could handle it. She bolted for the staircase , throwing something to distract the masako in the room as the vaulted the railing and landed on the floor below. It was rather smooth for her first time doing it but there was no time to celebrate as Visala had to bolt for the door. Once she was out she ran to the furthest Masako car , it had no men around it so it was likely empty. 

 

Just as she was running , her phone rang with a call from Johnny , picking it up she yelled. “Not really the right time for this Johnny!!” the sound of gunfire and Johnny’s breathing came out from the other end of the phone , very rough and hurried as he shouted back. “Boss, it’s rough out here at the base but we’ve got it under control. But Pierce and Shaundi are out there and could be in trouble. It seems Dane Vogel is sending out all the fucking troops today ; you should go check up on them.” Shit. That was right , both Shaundi and Pierce had left to take care of their own business. No one had seen this coming and that didn’t mean they were unprepared but , still , the both of them were her close friends and she could not stand by to let them get slaughtered. “Not another one”,  she thought as she started driving “ I can’t lose another one.”

 

Pierce had been surprised, he was visiting a girlfriend , Lauren Harmond at her work to give her something when the Masako were waiting for him outside. Two cars and at most twelve men , it would be hard but Pierce knew he could handle it. He had to handle it, Lauren was inside and she meant a lot to him. So he formulated a plan as he hid behind a pillar. It wasn’t too long after the ambush started that Pierce could hear the victorious warcry that was Take on Me blaring from Boss’ radio. Although she was in a masako vehicle , Boss was boss and she loved to make an entrance , that was one thing they had in common. 

 

Boss’ car slammed into a few men and most likely killed them. Rolling down her window , boss grinned at Pierce. He’d always remember the way she reminded him of a shark , or a tiger when she smiled . 

 

“Need a ride?” She called out to him and Pierce laughed , running to the back seat door. 

“You have no idea how glad I am that you’re here.” He spoke as he slammed the door and climbed up to the shotgun side seat. “ Yeah yeah , suck my dick later we have to go save Shaundi now. The Masako are only after us so Lauren should be safe.” Boss spoke as she grabbed a bag from the back and threw it onto Pierce’s lap. “How did you know I was with Lauren?” Pierce unzipped the bag to find a collection of guns, Grabbing one,  he loaded it and rolled down the window, readying himself as boss sped off towards Shaundi. “I listen to you guys , you know. I may act like I don’t care but I give a shit about you Pierce.” For some reason that made him smile from the inside out , and suddenly he felt like he could do anything. By anything , he meant killing every Masako that stood in their way of getting to Shaundi. 

 

Shaundi was in some deep shit when the pair got to the Suburbs district. A van had grabbed her and was already speeding off. Boss put all of her weight into turing the car around to speed off after them. The music had cut off and it was time for shit to get serious. 

 

“Don’t shoot the body, fire at the wheels pierce. I’m going to try to ram but we need to get the car to stop WITHOUT killing Shaundi!” Pierce nodded and aimed for the tires , firing as boss tried ramming at van. It was hard, to say the least. Ramming made their vehicle slow down which made it harder for boss to turn and for pierce to get a good shot at the Masako’s van.  

 

Eventually though , the car’s wheels were damaged enough to stop it and Boss practically jumped out of the car to get shaundi to safety. Shaundi was not badly injured but shaken up a bit as she climbed into the back seat. Pierce turned to face her as boss got in. 

 

“Shaundi you ok?” He questioned, and shaundi nodded rather out of breath as she got her bearings.    
“Yeah , I’m fine now. Thanks to you guys. “ She spoke in rather shaky breaths as boss sped off to the Headquarters.”Now I know Johnny can handle himself but we need to get over and assist the others. Are you too good enough to fight some more?” She wasn’t looking at them , rather eyes trained intensely on the road, swerving to avoid cars as she took the quickest route to get to the Saints’ hideout. 

 

Johnny and the others had knocked out all of the men so all that was left for the three when they got there was cleanup. One of the bodies that Boss saw was rather interesting though , and Boss took a moment to inspect it closer. There was a keycard on the body , an ultor keycard. Normally it wouldn’t have phased her but the keycard had the word Pyramid on it. Now that, was a mystery. A mystery to be solved another time it seemed. Everyone needed a rest , if only a short one, more work had to be done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask how boss got those guns . Just assume they were in the car she grabbed. Sorry for such a late update. I have not been motivated to writ this or anything else really XD


End file.
